Dark Angel: M14G8
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Why do I feel nostalgic?" "I'm not the same anymore" “Why are you refusing when Imai is just trying to help you Mikan?” Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. The name clouded her head more as she clutches her head.
1. Prologue: Released

ZUKI: Hello Minna-san

ZUKI: Hello Minna-san!! I'm just here for the disclaimer!! Now strange voice, do it!

STRANGE VOICE: Hmph, like I would do the disclaimer idiot…

ZUKI: Just do it!

STRANGE VOICE: Tch. Zuki doesn't Gakuen alice nor its characters, if she did, it would be terrible…mess

ZUKI: Meanie! Oh yeah, sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars!

* * *

Dark Angel: M14G8

Prologue: Released…

"ALERT! ALERT! M14G8 HAS ACTIVATED!"

A navy blue-haired man with glasses commanded, "Quickly, get the crimson marble (1)! Our Dark Angel has been activated!"

His companion rushed to get the said gem.

"M14G8 has been released."

A woman in her mid-twenties said, "We're too late."

Then, the large capsule was opened; a brunette-haired girl came out. As she steps out, the wires connected to her plugs out.

The brunette whispered, "Halo I32."

She vanished.

The said woman collapsed in her knees, "My daughter…"

END OF CHAPTER: TBC…

STRANGE VOICE: That was short…

ZUKI: What do you expect then?

STRANGE VOICE: Oh nothing…

ZUKI: Well then readers, start reviewing!! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! Its also longer than this one but not that long…hehehe

STRANGE VOICE: As expected from our lazy idiot here, she probably won't update till next year…

ZUKI: Hey! That's not true! I will update soon!

STRANGE VOICE: Whatever…


	2. Chapter 1: We're the same

ZUKI: Thanks for the reviews

ZUKI: Thanks for the reviews!! I should've updated yesterday but we have exam for THREE days! You know what I mean! Studying!! It's really troublesome I assure you!

STRANGE VOICE: Isn't that obvious? Everyone would be excused because of exams…Stop whining already.

ZUKI: Well why don't you do the disclaimer then!

STRANGE VOICE: Make me!

ZUKI: Hmph, immature…

STRANGE VOICE: Says the one who still draws like a child…

ZUKI: I do not!

STRANGE VOICE: Fine…whatever you say, Zuki doesn't own Gakuen Alice nor its characters…

ZUKI: Good boy! I mean errr…girl ah no! its boy…eto, girl? Whatever gender you are!

STRANGE VOICE: I'm a guy…

* * *

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 1: We're the same…

Where the brunette girl is…

"Halo I32(2) code…master location searching in this area…" she said as the blue orbs at the back of her hand were glowing and her eyes seem to look like she's scanning.

She smiled a ghostly smiled, "Search complete, compatibility 95 percent…I finally found you…master."

Then, she ran off as fast as the speed of sound.

* * *

10 miles away, we can find a certain flame caster while muttering incoherent things or _colorful_ words towards his _**favorite**_ sensei in DA class to himself until he saw his best friend.

"Natsume, are you okay?" his blond-haired best friend asked, looking at him worriedly.

Natsume just replied with a grunt and continued on his way to the class while his best friend just followed.

His best friend looked ahead and assumed, "You miss her too huh?"

"What do you think, Ruka?" Natsume answered.

Cutting their conversation, they arrived at their class. Upon arriving, the girls swooned and squealed at them as if they're gods except a certain blackmailer.

"Ah, Imai-san, can you stop them?" the boy with glasses requested.

"Why should I? Besides its pretty entertaining watching the two bakas looking very irritated…but if you want me to, you could pay for my baka bazooka and use it…" the inventor replied nonchalantly and simultaneously with the dirty blond-haired mind reader.

She continued breaking the fourth wall, appearing with a toga and looking at the readers, "Baka bazooka, a big sister baka weapon used for irritating bakas, much more powerful than its sisters, the baka gun and baka cannon…only for 600 rabbits."

"I-imai-san, who are you talking to?" A blue-haired girl and her pink-haired look alike sweatdropped at her antics.

While she was talking with them, the two boys had already taken their seats, after burning their squealing fangirls' hairs.

Even after those squealing and yelling, chaos is still occurring in the room until they were interrupted with a sudden explosion from the door, catching the attention of the whole class.

* * *

Awhile ago, back with the brunette…

After running, she halted in front of a big wall; she looked up and then jumped over it.

'I'm coming master…' she thought.

She continued to run in anticipation of finding her master and came across a building; the brunette jumped on a ledge of window and went inside until she saw a door with a 'B' sign above it.

She sighed, 'This is where my master is…I can feel him'

The girl knocked on the door but there was no answer; she knocked some more but her patience ran out so she punched the door causing a large explosion.

* * *

The smoke from the explosion cleared and they saw a brown-haired girl which reached until her mid-thighs, she was wearing a black turtle-necked, long-sleeved leotard, fingerless black gloves that reaches till her elbow, each has a blue orb at the back of her hand and her black boots that reaches till her mid-thighs.

(ZUKI: Heh, I'm not good with describing things or clothes so gomen!!)

The girl looked at Natsume, "Master located."

"What do you mean located? Who are you? And what is your business here in Gakuen Alice?" A green-haired girl with a permed hairstyle snapped.

The girl ignored her and went towards Natsume, "Natsume Hyuuga, November 27, Bloodtype B, Sagittarius, Fire Alice, Dangerous ability class, Special star…"

The green-haired girl yelled, "What are doing near my Natsume-sama?! I, the president of Natsume and Ruka fanclub, am the only girl who can be near him!"

However, the others just stared at the girl while the inventor was a bit taken aback, 'S-She looked lik-like h-h-her!?'

The mind reader just read her mind, "What do you mean Imai-san?"

But she glared at him, 'Read my mind again or else!'

The boy gulped nervously and continued to stare at the situation with a tense aura.

Ruka thought who noticed the girl staring at Natsume, 'Wh-who is this girl? What do-does she want with Na-natsume? Although, she looks like her…'

The girl leaned on Natsume and stared unto his eyes, her blue orbs glowed and her looked like it was scanning again but instead of just scanning, there was a light going to Natsume's crimson eyes coming from the girl's eyes.

"Master confirmed," she said as she went back to her straight posture after scanning.

"What did you do?!" the fangirls glared at her.

The girl just simple said, "The Halo judgement(3)…"

Then, the green-haired girl charged at her using her alice but was stopped by choking her on the neck with her iron grip and threatened her with the use of her hair that turned into metallic daggers.

"I understand now…you're the new weapon of the government, the dark angel project: M14G8, a humanoid but they said that you're unstable since they can't really overcome or control you," the blackmailer said.

The class was stunned except Natsume, who is still looking stoic and calm as if nothing happened.

The brunette calmed down as she dropped the green-haired girl to the ground and her hair went back to normal, "So you know about it, but you're still missing a LOT of details, Hotaru Imai-san, October 25, Bloodtype AB, Scorpio, Invention Alice, Technical Ability class, Triple star."

Ruka asked, "What do you mean about that? And why did you choose Natsume as your master?"

She bowed her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs, "Gomen Ruka-san but I can't trust anyone yet even my master but the only thing that I'll tell you is that…me and master…we're the same."

* * *

ZUKI: YEY! The first chapter is over! And gomen for everybody that I didn't explain some things to you that's why you're confused but you will learn more about it in the later chapters so don't worry! Sorry also for forgetting about the marble.

Crimson marble – a red orb, function: unknown

Halo I32 – a program in her body for searching of compatibility for her characteristics so that she can pick her master.

Halo judgement – to confirm her master so that she can identify him and judge him if the master compatibility would be just right for her.

M14G8 – just a code…

STRANGE VOICE: She's really getting old…

ZUKI: Excuse you! I'm still thirteen baka!

STRANGE VOICE: -yawns- so?

ZUKI: Hmph! Just don't mind him and please review! Any comments would be appreciated!! I will try my best for more longer chapters!! I just enjoy cliffhangers too much...hehe, gomen


	3. Chapter 2: My Mandarin

ZUKI: Hello minna-san

ZUKI: Hello minna-san! I'm here to thank all the people who reviewed!!

STRANGE VOICE: Obviously…

ZUKI: Just stop the comments already and start the disclaimer!

STRANGE VOICE: Sigh, you're really a troublesome girl…

ZUKI: Now your acting like Shikamaru, you lazy bum!

STRANGE VOICE: Look in the mirror stupid and you'll see the lazy bum…

ZUKI: (looks at the mirror stupidly) Hey! Why you stupid voice!

STRANGE VOICE: Ba-ka. Idiot here, doesn't own Gakuen Alice nor its characters.

ZUKI: Sigh…when will you change?

STRANGE VOICE: Never…when will YOU change?

ZUKI: Dunno…

* * *

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 2: Mandarin…

_Recap_

_The brunette calmed down as she dropped the green-haired girl to the ground and her hair went back to normal, "So you know about it, but you're still missing a LOT of details, Hotaru Imai-san, October 25, Bloodtype AB, Scorpio, Invention Alice, Technical Ability class, Triple star."_

_Ruka asked, "What do you mean about that? And why did you choose Natsume as your master?"_

_She bowed her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs, "Gomen Ruka-san but I can't trust anyone yet even my master but the only thing that I'll tell you is that…me and master…we're the same."_

_End of Recap_

Hotaru twitched when she heard that she's missing a lot of details and thought, 'A lot of details huh…I'll just learn more about you then…'

"Um, ano…M, uh," the class president said nervously, walking slowly towards her shaking and not knowing what to call her.

Natsume cutted him off his thoughts, "Call her…Mikan."

"You need a name right youjo?" He continued while turning his back.

Ruka looked at him, 'Mikan, huh? Sigh, I guess you miss her too…'

The mind reader said, who read his mind, "Who's Mikan?"

'You don't want a death wish do you,' Ruka replied in his thought while glaring at him.

"It seems you've chosen my name already, master…Mandarin right?" The brunette said nonchalantly.

Natsume just muttered a "Whatever" and walked outside, Ruka following him.

'No…It can't be pure coincidence can it? How do the both of them know Mikan? And they seemed to also notice that this humanoid looks like her…' Hotaru thought.

Mikan just sat down one of the desks while staring outside buy the window, 'Those three…I feel nostalgic.'

The mind reader just continued to read their thoughts, 'They might have some connections or some sort of bond in their childhood years…'

" Ano, Mikan-san…I'm Yuu Tobita, the class president, I'm here to tell you that if you plan to stay here…you need to go to the headmaster first, not that I don't want you here, but it's my responsibility in this class…" The once nervous president said.

Mikan turned to face him, "I already informed the higher ups…"

"How?" the flying boy asked with the levitation alice boy.

"Telepathy…just awhile ago, including the teachers…" she replied.

Two girls ran to her and introduced, the one with the pink hair first, "Hi Mikan-san, my name's Anna Umenomiya."

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara" the blue-haired girl continued.

Mikan just nodded in acknowledgement, she then looked at the mind reader, "You're Koko-san right?"

While they were introducing their selves, Hotaru already left to her laboratory for further research about the humanoid.

* * *

**Natsume's POV…**

When I left, Ruka immediately followed after me expected as always but I just proceeded to walk towards my favorite spot, the sakura tree.

Ruka was looking very worried at me again, bothered about something.

"Don't follow me, Ruka and stop worrying too much…" I said.

Ruka just nodded, still looking the same and turned around to another direction.

After that, I finally arrived at my spot, I took my seat and leaned on its trunk, put my manga on my face and closed my eyes. Then, a flashback began.

_**Flashback 1**_

_**I was walking by the park near the sakura trees. While I was walking, I heard a sobbing noise. I went towards the noise and I came upon a brown-haired girl in two pigtails, clutching her knees to her chest, crying. I walked closer and kneeled down in front of her.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked in wonder.**_

_**The girl looked at me and I was astonished at her beautiful and mesmerizing brown eyes, "Go away…go away please…"**_

"_**Huh?" I said.**_

"_**Don't come closer…I'm a freak, no one likes me! So go away!" She shouted.**_

_**I had an urge to hug her so I did and I felt her flinched, "Why would anyone call you that?"**_

_**She pushed me away, "They make fun of me because I have no father so wh-when I got angry a sudden blue glow surrounds me…and they ran away from me, calling me a freak…a m-monster, so after knowing that …you'll run away too right?"**_

_**I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't run away from you because I like you! We're just the same! See?"**_

_**I showed her my fireball and she was amazed but I quickly stopped it. Then, she hugged me, "Arigatou, for accepting me…"**_

_**I hugged her back. After that, I let go, "What's your name?"**_

_**She smiled cheerfully, "Watashi wa Mikan Sakura Desu!"**_

"_**Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga…" I said.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I opened my eyes and removed the manga. I looked up the sky, 'Where are you, Mikan?'

Then, a voice spoke, "Right here master."

I looked up at the tree and saw the girl, who appointed me as her master, jumped off the branch and right on beside me, standing, "You have an alice, youjo?"

"First, stop calling me a little and yes, I do have an alice…" She replied, staring at the sky.

I normally wouldn't continue a conversation because I always end them quickly but I felt the nostalgia that I have been feeling since we were in the classroom so I carried on, "How so? Since you're a humanoid…"

"You do know that I'm an experimental project right, master?" She stated.

I nodded.

She sighed, "I was once a normal human with two powerful alices but…"

I cutted her off, "If you're not ready to tell me then say so…but these alices you have, what are they?"

"Nullification and SEC which stands for Steal, erase and copy, meaning that I have all the alices…" she answered. I stiffened when I heard nullification.

"Did you remember something about your memories from being once a human?" I asked.

A breeze passed us, making the trees sway and I was waiting for her to answer.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember anything…master," she responded, looking down.

"Natsume, just call me Natsume…" I retorted.

She bobbed her head.

I requested, "You can go now…"

Then, she teleported to who knows where.

'Mikan…what happened to you?'

Again another flashback started.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Natsume!!" Mikan screamed while she was struggling from those men.**_

_**I yelled back angrily, "Let go of me! Mikan!!"**_

"_**Mikan!!" Ruka also yelled.**_

_**We all yelled each others name while struggling from those people until we were knocked unconscious.**_

_**I whispered, "No…Mikan…" Then, tears flowed on my cheeks.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'I promise I'll get you back my mandarin, I'll save you, it's just…if only I was just stronger…' and then, I fell asleep.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Mikan's POV…**

I teleported into the teacher's lounge, giving the teachers a fright…

"Can I have my key to my room now?" I requested.

A blonde-haired man walked to me and said while smiling, "Hi I'm Narumi-sensei! Welcome to Gakuen Alice! I assume you know about it already right?"

I nod.

He continued, "Okay then, here's your key and your star which is special star, you're also in the dangerous alice class and your room number is 122"

"Arigatou…"

Then, I left again by teleporting in front of my room, I hastily opened it and stepped inside, closed the door and went to lie on the bed but not yet sleeping, just staring at the ceiling, wondering.

'How come you're so familiar Natsume…even Ruka and Hotaru, if only I remembered...'

* * *

ZUKI: Sigh, this chapter is really full of familiarity…well, just read and review people!

STRANGE VOICE: It's your own fault, aho.

ZUKI: Hmph, ignoring that.


	4. Chapter 3: Smile

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 3: Smile

ZUKI: Gomen minna-san! I haven't updated for such a long time!

STRANGE VOICE: Plain obvious actually…

ZUKI: Oh just stop it already, I'm apologizing you know! It's just kinda hard to keep up with school and all.

STRANGE VOICE: Fine whatever. This pressured baka girl here doesn't own Gakuen Alice…**at all.**

ZUKI: Meanie! (stucks her tongue out), well for all readers and reviewers, I still thank you all!

STRANGE VOICE: Weirdo.

ZUKI: What was that?!

STRANGE VOICE: Nandemonai.

* * *

_Recap_

"_Arigatou…"_

_Then, I left again by teleporting in front of my room, I hastily opened it and stepped inside, closed the door and went to lie on the bed but not yet sleeping, just staring at the ceiling, wondering._

'_How come you're so familiar Natsume…even Ruka and Hotaru, if only I remembered...'_

_End of Recap_

Another morning has begun and the students are getting ready for school, all except one and this person is Mikan. She was trembling uncontrollably because of a nightmare.

_**Inside Mikan's mind…**_

"_**Sakura-sama! Run! Don't let them get you!" A black-haired woman said as she was clutching her stomach and coughing blood while being held back with her hair by a long white-haired man.**_

"_**B-but I can't leave you and father behind Risa-nee-chan! You both need to come with me so the hospital can tend your heavy wounds!" A brown-haired 5 yr old girl cried.**_

_**The mysterious man smirked and thrown the black-haired woman, known as Risa, straight into the wall and leaving her unconscious, "You should've listen to her, little kitty."**_

"_**D-Doushite? What did we ever do to you?!" The little girl yelled, sobbing endlessly.**_

"_**Simply nothing, your mother just owed something to me," The man walked towards her.**_

_**The girl panicked, "Don't come near me! I said don't come near me!"**_

_**Then, a sudden force overthrown the man and the girl took this chance to escape to her friends' house.**_

Her nightmare was put to a stop when she woke up. As she woke up, her eyes quickly opened and widened.

'What was that? Is it just a normal nightmare or is it something else?' She thought while standing up slowly from her bed.

'Who's Risa? More importantly, who was that man?' Her thoughts were jumbled up as she notices her uniform is already on her study table.

After preparing, she looked at the clock but she was already late.

'Late already? Oh well,' she shrugged and continued to go out to her classroom.

In a few minutes, she arrived at the classroom. She opened the door interrupting a very stern man's class.

"I do believe you are already late M14G8," A man with a frog on his shoulders said.

Mikan glared at him, "And I do believe that I was already given a name by master…I'm no longer M14G8, besides that is only a code. As of now, call me Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

From the class, three students' face hardened. They were thinking the same thoughts simultaneously, connecting their sentences together.

'Is it really coincidence?' Hotaru suspected.

Natsume removed his manga from his face and looked at the girl intently, 'This girl…there's something about her that I can't really seem to put it together since yesterday.'

Ruka stopped feeding his bunny, 'It can be possible but those eyes…'

The three of them thought, 'Those eyes don't seem to hold the same innocence that she had.'

Koko just became more inquisitive about it but stopped before he goes beyond his limits.

"Jinno-sensei aren't I going to be introduced since I didn't introduce properly yesterday," Mikan continued.

Jinno looked at her and eyed her, like she was dangerous, well she is but still, "Alright Ms. Sakura."

Mikan turned in front of the class given that she was not facing them, "Watashi no namae wa Mikan Sakura desu. I suppose you know that I am a humanoid and in other words, if you do not want to be harmed by any means, I suggest you stay away from me except for my master and some friends of his. If you have no good intention at all, I suggest you avoid me within 10m radius. Finally, ask any question without hesitation at all but use your words wisely."

After that introduction, the class ends with a bell and the teacher left.

"Why should we follow orders from you? I, Sumire Shouda, can never be bossed around by some stupi…"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The raven-haired inventor cuts off the green-haired girl.

"What did you do that for?!" Sumire yelled on top of her lungs.

Hotaru replied, "You're screeching like a monkey."

(ZUKI: No offense for monkey-lovers!)

Sumire mumbled a 'humph' and walked away.

The brunette went towards the windowsill and looked outside peacefully until the almost identical twin girls interrupted her.

Nonoko asked first, "Uh…ano…"

"I told you previously that don't hesitate to ask," Mikan spoke.

"Mikan-chan, what are your alice, ability type, and star class?" Anna inquired.

Mikan answered, "Nullification, SEC or Steal, Erase and Copy. Dangerous ability type. Special star."

"Sugoi, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

Then, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme went towards them.

"Ah, so you asked her by now," Koko told them as a sign of reading their minds.

Anna screamed, "Will you stop doing that?"

Koko replied casually, "I can't help it, it's my alice."

"Oh well," Nonoko sighed.

Then, Yuu had an idea, "Why don't we go shopping at central town, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan agreed, "The shopping district right? Well, let's go."

"Wait, we're coming with you," Hotaru interrupted while holding her crab and lobster grabber, connecting it to the two most popular boys' heads, Natsume and Ruka.

"Imai! Let us go!" Ruka tried to shook his head off while Natsume tried to burn it.

While they were struggling, the inventor yet again breaks the fourth wall. Inventions, crab and lobster grabber used for grabbing certain idiots and other kinds of things out of range. Fire-proof, water-proof and magnet-proof, only for 1000 rabbits but for you viewers I'll give you a discount, now for 999 rabbits only.

Kitsuneme spoke, sweatdropped with the others except for Mikan and Natsume, "Uh, Imai-san, who are you talking to?"

"Fans," she responded still holding the two grabbers.

"Imai! Stop it!" Ruka still thrash about.

Hotaru had a sudden evil glint on her eyes, "On one condition, let me sell more pictures of you and come with us to Central town."

Ruka nodded and she lets him go, "That includes you Hyuuga."

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said.

Afterward, he was released from the grabber.

"Let's go," Mikan spoke leaving them behind.

On their way to the bus, they came across a three-yr-old kid with silver hair and gray eyes.

"Onii-chan," the little boy greeted to Natsume.

Natsume acknowledged his presence as Ruka carried Youichi.

"Are you going to the central town Youichi?" Ruka asked.

Youchi nodded and noticed the brown-haired girl.

Then, he looked at Mikan intently.

Mikan looked at him as well, "My name is Mikan Sakura and I am a humanoid. Your onii-chan is my master. You are Youichi Hijiri of Dangerous ability type right?"

Youichi replied with an 'ah' as yes.

"Enough with the introductions. Let's go to central town already," Hotaru interrupted.

They all agreed and entered the bus.

As they arrived in Central town, Mikan stared at it with wonder.

"Do you want a tour Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Sure." She answered.

Nonoko suggested, "Let's split up to do our own thing then."

Anna consented, "Yeah, me and Nonoko can go together."

Yuu nodded, "Hotaru and I will tour mikan then."

"What about you five?" Hotaru stared at them.

Kitsuneme replied, "I'll be coming with Koko to that shop over there."

"Then, that leaves with the three of you," Mikan said as she looked at the three.

Ruka asked, "Well Natsume…"

"Whatever. Let's just go with them, I'm her master. I can't do anything about it," Natsume butted in.

Youichi gazed at his 'onii-chan' curiously.

Yuu broke the tension, "Well let's go and meet up by the fountain in three hours."

"Okay, see you later," The almost twin girls and boys answered in chorus.

Then, Yuu tours Mikan around central town while the others just followed. While touring, they came across a store selling sweets with a long line.

Youichi nudged Ruka, pointing at the said store.

"You want howalon, Youichi?" Ruka asked.

Youichi nodded.

Then, they lined up too not until a sudden fire lit on the customers' hair that was lined up before them. The customers fled, afraid of the flamecaster.

After that, Youichi bought one box and started to eat one.

"Howalon? Is it a cotton candy of some sort?" Mikan has question marks above her head.

Hotaru raised a brow, "Why? Don't have any information about it?"

"I'm afraid so," Mikan responded.

Yuu explained to her what Howalon is while Youichi continued to eat it until one was left.

Youichi nudged Ruka again, "Put me down."

Ruka abide by his request and puts him down. Then, Youichi heads toward the brunette. Mikan saw this picked him up as Youichi held his box towards her and said.

"You can have it."

Yuu gaped at them with shock while Hotaru was amused and Ruka was stunned. This also sparked Natsume's interest at the strange girl.

Whereas they were looking at them, Mikan opened the box and saw the candy. She gets the last one and eats it. Then, her dull eyes seemed to have lightened and softened up a little bit which the three took notice of it. (ZUKI: I meant by Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru.)

"A-arigatou Youichi…Not only for the candy but you also made me happy again," Mikan thanked him and smiled brightly for the very first time, making all of them stare at her with awe.

Hotaru then commented, "You should smile more often." Her eyes softened a little bit.

Youichi went down and back to Ruka, noticing a faint blush on his cheeks and the softening of his onii-chan's eyes.

Mikan stopped smiling and replied, "Arigatou demo gomen, I haven't smiled for a very long time since I felt no happiness when I became an experimental project. Maybe, before I became like this, I smiled everytime. I just wished I knew and remembered about it."

"Uhm, sorry for the interruption but we need to go back to the fountain now," Yuu said.

The atmosphere stopped. Then, they went back to the fountain and went home.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV…**

We finally arrived safely at the dorms. They waved goodbye went back to their rooms while I went to my lab. I opened the computer and researched more about that girl. Her smile…Is she the real Mikan? She looked a lot like her for a second when she smiled. Moreover, why does Hyuuga know Mikan even Nogi? Like, they have met before. It is possible. I need to dig deeper into this. Mikan, what really happened to you? I haven't even heard of you, as if you just vanished into thin air. In addition, what did you mean by '**I need to introduce you to my other two friends. I know you'll like them!' **You're supposed to tell me everything before you vanish you baka. I sighed deeply, having a migraine. I stopped researching for 10 minutes as I recollect my memories with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hotaru, let's play again by the swings!" A brown-haired girl in two pigtails said happily.**_

"_**Baka, I'm near. You don't have to shout." I replied.**_

"_**Mou Hotaru, meanie!" The brunette stuck her tongue out and then smiled.**_

_**She continued, "You know Hotaru, I just wanted to talk to you. It's about me since you went out with your family for the past few days."**_

"_**Did someone bully you again?" I looked at her still on my emotionless façade but with concerned-looking eyes.**_

"_**Yeah, demo while I was crying that day someone helped me and he had powers like us too! He also introduced me to his best friend! Therefore, I need you to introduce you to my other two friends. I know you'll like them!" Mikan smiled.**_

_**I answered, "Well, I'm grateful that they did my job of comforting you because you're really a handful."**_

"_**You're being mean again!" Mikan pouted.**_

"_**Remember to smile aho! I told you to smile more, you look 10x uglier when you don't smile," I said.**_

(ZUKI: Gomen I just copied that line from the anime! I swear I don't own it!)

"_**Hotaru!" She hugged me tightly like there was no tomorrow.**_

"_**Get away from me. Those baka germs…" I struggled playing with her.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

And I found out that there was actually no tomorrow after all.

**End of Hotaru's POV**

* * *

ZUKI: Yay finished!

STRANGE VOICE: Hmph, don't need to shout it to the whole world you know.

ZUKI: Killjoy! Oh well, I hoped you enjoy dear readers and reviewers! Demo gomen for the not-updating-for-a-longtime issue!

STRANGE VOICE: Just hope for the people to review…

ZUKI: I KNOW THAT! Sigh, anyways… please read and review sayonara!!


	5. Chapter 4: Energy Kiss

Dark Angel M14G8

Chapter 4: Energy kiss?

ZUKI: I updated too long again! Stupid schoolwork, been pressuring too much!

STRANGE VOICE: Hmph, lazy bum.

ZUKI: Just shut up will you? I don't want to argue right now because…

STRANGE VOICE: You're going to apologize and thank them again aren't you?

ZUKI: You know me too well –sweatdrops- Well, minna-san gomen and arigato again! It's just that I don't have too many ideas…sigh

STRANGE VOICE: Aren't you forgetting something? Oh and you're losing your enthusiasm.

ZUKI: Oh yeah! This is additional info about Mikan being a humanoid in case you ask regarding these questions/comments:

Is Mikan going to have any sons or daughter in the near future?

_Answer: Yes, she would have._

Is she already pure robot?

_Answer: No, she isn't. Only parts of her body that's abnormal to an ordinary human is a part robot which will may be revealed later in the chapters. Her hair is merely an experiment of chemicals that is why it's not part robot. About the eyes, there is just a link connection to her eyes that is why she can do that. The link is connected to the main part. Either the brain or heart, which has a small chip, that is programmed for her…not really planned yet. If you want, you can suggest._

You're going too fast don't you think?

_Answer: I know but I'm lacking of ideas…if you want, you can give me ideas._

ZUKI: Well, if more questions are observed by moi then, I will be much obliged to answer them.

STRANGE VOICE: Stop saying French you baka! It doesn't suit you.

ZUKI: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.

STRANGE VOICE: She doesn't own GA nor its characters. Because she is lacking of artistic skills and can only draw doodles.

ZUKI: Hey! I can draw other things too! I can draw normally.

STRANGE VOICE: Whatever you say.

* * *

_Recap_

_Hotaru's POV…_

_We finally arrived safely at the dorms. They waved goodbye went back to their rooms while I went to my lab. I opened the computer and researched more about that girl. Her smile…Is she the real Mikan? She looked a lot like her for a second when she smiled. Moreover, why does Hyuuga know Mikan even Nogi? Like, they have met before. It is possible. I need to dig deeper into this. Mikan, what really happened to you? I haven't even heard of you, as if you just vanished into thin air. In addition, what did you mean by 'I need to introduce you to my other two friends. I know you'll like them!' You're supposed to tell me everything before you vanish you baka. I sighed deeply, having a migraine. I stopped researching for 10 minutes as I recollect my memories with her._

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru, let's play again by the swings!" A brown-haired girl in two pigtails said happily._

"_Baka, I'm near. You don't have to shout." I replied._

"_Mou Hotaru, meanie!" The brunette stuck her tongue out and then smiled._

_She continued, "You know Hotaru, I just wanted to talk to you. It's about me since you went out with your family for the past few days."_

"_Did someone bully you again?" I looked at her still on my emotionless façade but with concerned-looking eyes._

"_Yeah, demo while I was crying that day someone helped me and he had powers like us too! He also introduced me to his best friend! Therefore, I need you to introduce you to my other two friends. I know you'll like them!" Mikan smiled._

_I answered, "Well, I'm grateful that they did my job of comforting you because you're really a handful."_

"_You're being mean again!" Mikan pouted._

"_Remember to smile aho! I told you to smile more, you look 10x uglier when you don't smile," I said._

_(ZUKI: Gomen I just copied that line from the anime! I swear I don't own it!)_

"_Hotaru!" She hugged me tightly like there was no tomorrow._

"_Get away from me. Those baka germs…" I struggled playing with her._

_End of Flashback_

_And I found out that there was actually no tomorrow after all._

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_End of Recap

* * *

_

Another day begun once again, with Mikan, already woken up and dressed ready for the day. Even so, it was still too much early for everybody in the academy. But because of her nightmare, she woke up.

'Why does it always stop? Where was I going?' she thought.

'I woke up too early, I'll just go to the sakura tree…master might be there,' she thought again.

Then, she did. As she was walking, she felt a little heavier. She looked at her wrist; a part opened and saw her power source's energy.

'That's why. I need to recharge. I think I can last until tomorrow evening,' she assumed and closed the opened part of her wrist.

Finally, she arrived at the sakura tree and she was right that the famous flame wielder is there. She sat at the other side of the tree silently.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume demanded. (ZUKI: Rude boy.)

Mikan answered right away, "No other place to go to. Classroom is boring, although no one's there."

Silence and tension. Not until Natsume brought up something.

"Did you remember something?"

"My memories, you mean?" She replied.

"Hn."

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I need to clarify something first," She responded. Then she thought ', I need to finish the nightmare first. I want to know where I'm supposed to be going next.'

"Clarify what?" He spoke.

"Just something," She answered as she stands up and walks away.

'She knows something, but what?' He thought.

Back with Mikan, she went away from the tree to the classroom, figuring that there are already people there. After that, she went to the windowsill quietly and looked outside again, deeply thinking.

The inventor stared at her, reading her movements, 'She remembered something.'

"Remembered what?" The mind reader asked.

Hotaru was irritated with his constant mind reading and was about to shoot him with the baka bazooka but it ran out of batteries.

"Tsk. Stupid batteries. I should've upgraded them earlier to unlimited ones," Hotaru muttered.

Then, Mikan walked up to her, "Use other inventions then or spare batteries."

"The baka bazooka can hurt him more and I don't have any," Hotaru said.

"Use my W (warm) energy then," Mikan suggested as a small hole at the back of her neck opened and a power cord came out.

"Ready?" Mikan continued.

As for the class, they were watching with awe except for Sumire and her gang.

Hotaru nodded. Then, they inserted the cord. After inserting, Mikan's eyes glowed.

Mikan spoke, "If my eyes are already faint that means I'm already running out of energy. I'm supposed to last till tomorrow evening."

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly, "Aho. Stop recharging them. I'll buy new batteries, baka!"

"Sorry I can't stop the process anymore if I already started it," Mikan informed.

"Why are you doing this?" Hotaru inquired.

Mikan smiled slightly, "We're friends right."

Hotaru believed for a second that she was her long lost best friend but she set it aside and think about it later.

The glow started to fade. At that moment, Natsume and Ruka entered.

"What are you idiots gaping at?" Natsume said.

"Natsume, I think something happened to her," Ruka said worried.

Natsume looked at the situation, "Oi. Imai. What did you do?"

The cord retracted back to the hole and closes. Meanwhile, the other closes.

Mikan spoke, "Recharge complete."

Then, Mikan paced slowly towards Natsume. She grabbed his shoulders, making him confused, and kissed him straight on the lips. Everyone was taken aback while Hotaru took a picture and Ruka's eyes darkened, covered by his bangs. Natsume was so stunned that he can't move. When she released her lips from his, she fell unconscious.

Sumire shouted, "How dare she kissed Natsume-sama!"

Her cronies agreed. Sumire used her alice to attack Mikan.

**BAKA!**

But to no avail…

She fell unconscious with a bump on her head and Natsume burned her hair into nothing since he returned to normal quickly.

"So Imai, aren't you going to explain or not," Natsume said.

"N-Natsume…Let's get Mikan to the hospital first," Ruka interrupted as he carries Mikan, bridal style. His eyes are still covered by his bangs as he walked out carrying her.

Hotaru followed suit, Natsume last.

Many minutes passed and they finally arrived at their destination. They went to see a doctor for checkup.

"Nothing's wrong with her, you said she is a humanoid right? Then, she might be exhausted and used up all her energy and needs to be recharged," The doctor explained.

After that, they decided to leave Mikan to Hotaru's room so she can rest.

"What's your plan now Imai?" Natsume stated.

"I plan to sleep with her; she might wake up on the following days," Hotaru decided.

Ruka spoke, "Then I'm staying too."

"Hn." Natsume grunted.

In that case, they did. When they were already arranged and Mikan was still on the bed. Silence crammed the air until Hotaru spoke.

"She remembered something but she's not sure yet."

Natsume replied, "She needs to clarify something."

Ruka suggested, "Well, we'll just observe her more."

While waiting, the blackmailer suddenly had an evil glint and sparkle on her eye.

"Hyuuga. Why were you so stunned when she kissed you?" Hotaru asked.

"It doesn't mean anything," Natsume angrily answered.

"Oh really? Then, why didn't you stop her?" Hotaru continued.

"It's none of your business,"Natsume grumbled.

Ruka interrupted, "Imai, can you explain the incident earlier?"

"Why? Is it because of your strange behavior previously?" Hotaru replied slyly.

Ruka blushed realizing of his reaction due to the scene before, "N-no! I want to know what happened to her before me and Natsume got there."

-CLICK-

Hotaru thumbs up, holding camera on her other hand, "Nice blush."

"I-Imai! Stop changing the subject!" Ruka yelled angrily and blushing more furiously.

She sighed and responded nonchalantly but with a hint of sadness, "It was because of me. I didn't know she lacked the energy that's why I couldn't stop her from helping me with my invention."

Their conversation was interrupted with whimpers and struggling from the bed. It was Mikan. Hotaru quickly went to her and she saw that Mikan was sweating.

"Nogi get me a towel," Hotaru ordered.

Ruka came nearer to the bed after getting a towel, "What's wrong?"

"She's having either a nightmare or a flashback from her lost memories," She answered while wiping Mikan's forehead.

"She better tell us what is it about when she wakes up," Natsume stated.

At that time, Mikan calmed down and continued to sleep.

* * *

-T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-

Three days already passed and everyday, Mikan's friends always visited her, asking if she's fine. The inventor's reply would always be, "10 rabbits…"

* * *

IN THE CLASSROOM

Hotaru spoke and sighed, "Fine I'll let you visit her later after school for free."

* * *

LATER AFTER SCHOOL…

They all head to the dorms to Hotaru's room. When Hotaru was about to open the door, someone got to it before her from the inside. As it opens, it revealed Mikan that was already wide-awake.

"Mikan-chan, yokata! You're awake!" Yuu spoke worriedly like a mother hen.

"Gomen," Mikan said monotonously.

"Don't gomen, gomen me. You need to pay for my services, for 200 rabbits," Hotaru said.

"Sigh, whatever…" Mikan shrugged and gave 200 rabbits to the ice queen.

Anna and Nonoko yelled with excitement, " Now Mikan! Explain!"

"Explain what?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Ah! The scene before you passed out," Kitsuneme and Koko replied simultaneously.

"I understand. It was because I need a lip-to-lip contact with my master before I sleep for three days in order for me to recharge…in short, it was an energy kiss," Mikan explained.

Natsume and Ruka entered. They heard everything.

Natsume became angrier on the inside but calm on the outside, "So you're awake, little girl."

"Hai. Gomen for not telling in the first place but now I'm gonna last for two years since I've been recharged," Mikan answered.

Ruka's eyes brightened for a second but calmed down again and uttered, "So…Mikan, what were you dreaming the other day. The first day you slept."

"I still can't tell you unless I clarify them first," Mikan responded.

"Clarify what?" Hotaru asked.

"The dream. I need to finish it first," Mikan retorted.

Yuu and the others were confused and figured that it was not their right to pry so they left, knowing that Mikan was now wide-awake.

"What was the dream? Tell us," Ruka persuaded.

Mikan shooked, "I'm not telling anything…"

Hotaru sighed, "I'll make an invention then…I'll make a cat's bell dream and memory projector. It has almost the same inputs of the angler one so it'll be a snap."

"I told you to…" Natsume cut off Mikan.

"Don't try to stop her, baka. She's just helping you."

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"I'm doing it for beneficial and financial issues…" Hotaru said looking very irritated.

Natsume twitched and rubbed the bump on his head, "Tch."

Mikan walked up to him and touched the bump and it healed.

"It's done," Hotaru spoke bluntly and finished the projector.

Then, she broke the fourth wall once again, "The Cat Bell DM projector. It shows the memories and/or dreams of the one who wears it. It is also worn as a choker, only for 1000 rabbits."

Ruka sweatdropped, "I-Imai when- how-…"

Hotaru has a glint in her eye, "Nogi, are you doubting me?"

"Uh…N-No," Ruka replied nervously.

"Even though it's finished, I'm not wearing it, forcing me is useless too," Mikan sighed.

"Who says that I'm putting it on you right now?" Hotaru answered.

"That's good, I really don't want to hurt my friend," Mikan smiled for the second time but it quickly disappeared.

Hotaru touched Mikan's cheek and thought, 'Why? Why do you look a lot like her? You aren't really her, are you?'

Mikan was slightly shocked but calmed down as the gentle touch of Hotaru left her face.

"Enough chit chat, Ruka let's go," Natsume opened the door and walked out.

Ruka looked at him worriedly and thought, 'Natsume…'

Then, he followed.

"I'm also going now, there's school tomorrow," Mikan spoke and left the room.

Hotaru sat down on her bed and felt something under her. It was a pendant.

'Strange. Why is it shaped as a lock? I'm going to scan and investigate this tomorrow, it might be Mikan's,' Hotaru thought and touched small keyhole, which has a background engraved cross.

* * *

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY, OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY

A woman in her mid-twenties was tied in a chain, looked down on the floor, full of regrets, 'Its all my fault…'

A man in the shadows spoke, "You foolish woman...purposely saying that it was too late when you could have stopped her from escaping, you thought that you could fool me with your acting when you were the one who released her."

A painful shock went to her from the chains but the woman did not gave him the pleasure of seeing her suffer, "I was merely protecting her as her mother."

The man chuckled, "Did you really think that she still thought of you as her mother after you betrayed her?"

The woman gave a pained look on her eyes and kept silent.

The man ordered, "Continue searching her whereabouts and look for the code, she still blocks the location transmitter."

The navy blue-haired with glasses looked at the man sternly filled with hatred and left after that.

* * *

ZUKI: FINALLY! It's done!

STRANGE VOICE: You're shouting the obvious again. But I'm surprised that this chapter is long for a lazy ass like you.

ZUKI: Oh just shut up. Well, anyways please review minna-san! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Demo…Gomenasai for not updating for a veeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy long time! Hope you understand!

STRANGE VOICE: Baka.

ZUKI: -twitches- You saying something?

STRANGE VOICE: Nandemonai.


	6. Chapter 5: The Reunion

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 5: The Reunion

ZUKI: I'm sorry but you won't expect me to update this story that much anymore. The following reasons are: I don't know what to write next to keep this longer. Much like fillers; I also lost my inspiration of the story.

SV: That's true, and I've been kinda bored.

ZUKI: I'm truly sorry but please continue to support; I'll try my best to keep this story alive.

SV: Well, my mood is wasted since you're not updating that much so I'll just say that this baka doesn't own GA or its characters.

ZUKI: Beware because I might speed things up. Oh I forgot to add this, Mikan and co. are 15 and please pretend that Tsubasa and the others already graduated. I might not be able to make them appear in the story. Sorry Minna! And Youichi will be appearing again soon.

* * *

_Recap_

_A painful shock went to her from the chains but the woman did not gave him the pleasure of seeing her suffer, "I was merely protecting her as her mother."_

_The man chuckled, "Did you really think that she still thought of you as her mother after you betrayed her?"_

_The woman gave a pained look on her eyes and kept silent._

_The man ordered, "Continue searching her whereabouts and look for the code, she still blocks the location transmitter."_

_The navy blue-haired with glasses looked at the man sternly filled with hatred and left after that._

_End of Recap_

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I woke up earlier in the morning than the usual and quickly prepared for a long day ahead of me. I walked to the drawer and got the lock I found. I began to scan and investigate it. After an hour of analysis, I looked at the papers one by one.

'So this lock is supposedly has data of some sort.'

I paused to think some more as I continue to read.

'Wait…the lock was made 10 years ago? It couldn't be coincidence.'

I continued to read, 'I am right, the time she disappeared, was the time this lock was made.'

'If there is a lock, then there's a key but where? Does that humanoid have it? What purpose is this lock? If it unlocks what's going to happen?'

Many questions swarmed in my head. I kept them aside as I went to class.

End of Hotaru's POV

* * *

Hotaru arrived in the classroom; she opens the door and found the class in havoc once more except Natsume, who was sleeping, Ruka, feeding his Usagi, and Mikan, sitting by the window sill again.

Hotaru quickly went to her seat as she adjusts her Cat Bell DM Projector.

After the adjustments, she spoke bluntly, "Mikan, I investigated the lock that I found on my bed and I assume you have the key."

The whole class turned away from what they're doing and listened intently.

Mikan turned her head to Hotaru's direction, "So you have the lock huh? That lock is just a remembrance for me, being once a human. It isn't valuable. You can have it."

"What if I told you that it might be connected to your memories?" Hotaru replied.

This caught the attention of the two most popular boys.

"How so?" Mikan asked.

"I scanned it and took an analysis, it contains a transferred data. Like a medium or holder of some sort," Hotaru answered.

Mikan refused, "I want to finish the nightmare first and besides, the data might also be irrelevant, it may just be a data structure or blueprint."

Mikan thought, 'Why am I hesitating? This is a chance? Could it be that I'm afraid of my past? Why would I be?'

Ruka stood up, "Why are you refusing when Imai is just trying to help you Mikan?"

Mikan.

Mikan.

Mikan.

Mikan.

Mikan.

This was repeated in her head like an echo.

She clutched her head in pain and fell sidewards. She pants, closes her eyes and tried to get the pain go away.

Hotaru rushed towards her, "Baka, what's wrong with you!"

Yuu and the others including Ruka and Natsume loomed towards them.

Mikan panted some more. Hotaru puts her head on her lap.

"Mikan daijobu ka?" Nonoko and Anna asked her simultaneously.

Mikan opens her eyes once more and instead of the normal brown eyes, they saw them glowing.

Hotaru gets the lock and it was glowing, the same way her eyes were so she looks for the key in Mikan's clothes.

After finding the key, she unlocks it and the light coming from it blinded her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mikan's head, memories or flashbacks flooded her head

_**Flashback no.1**_

_**A crimson-eyed boy was walking by the park near the sakura trees. While he was walking, he heard a sobbing noise. He went towards the noise and he came upon a brown-haired girl in two pigtails, clutching her knees to her chest, crying. He walked closer and kneeled down in front of her.**_

"_**What's wrong?" He asked in wonder.**_

_**The girl looked at him and he was astonished at her beautiful and mesmerizing brown eyes, "Go away…go away please…"**_

"_**Huh?" he said.**_

"_**Don't come closer…I'm a freak, no one likes me! So go away!" She shouted.**_

_**He had an urge to hug her so he did and he felt her flinched, "Why would anyone call you that?"**_

_**She pushed me away, "They make fun of me because I have no father so wh-when I got angry a sudden blue glow surrounds me…and they ran away from me, calling me a freak…a m-monster, so after knowing that …you'll run away too right?"**_

_**He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't run away from you because I like you! We're just the same! See?"**_

_**He showed her his fireball and she was amazed but he quickly stopped it. Then, she hugged him, "Arigatou, for accepting me…"**_

_**He hugged her back. After that, he lets go, "What's your name?"**_

_**She smiled cheerfully, "Watashi wa Mikan Sakura Desu!"**_

"_**Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga…" He said**_

_**End of Flashback no. 1**_

* * *

_**Flashback no. 2**_

_**The brown-haired girl went to the park the next day and met the crimson-eyed boy again but the boy was not alone. He was accompanied by a blond-haired boy.**_

"_**N-Natsume, who is he?" The brunette asked nervously.**_

_**He replied, "He's my best friend."**_

_**The blond-haired boy smiled, "Hi! You must be Mikan that Natsume was talking about. I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you"**_

_**The girl smiled back, "Yep! I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too."**_

_**Then, they became friends instantly and played for a few more days. In their meeting, the girl kept talking about her best friend and promised them that they can meet her after she came back with her family.**_

_**End of Flashback no.2**_

* * *

_**Flashback no.3**_

"_**Hotaru, let's play again by the swings!" A brown-haired girl in two pigtails said happily.**_

"_**Baka, I'm near. You don't have to shout." A raven-haired girl replied.**_

"_**Mou Hotaru, meanie!" The brunette stuck her tongue out and then smiled.**_

_**She continued, "You know Hotaru, I just wanted to talk to you. It's about me since you went out with your family for the past few days."**_

"_**Did someone bully you again?" She looked at her still on her emotionless façade but with concerned-looking eyes.**_

"_**Yeah, demo while I was crying that day someone helped me and he had powers like us too! He also introduced me to his best friend! Therefore, I need you to introduce you to my other two friends. I know you'll like them!" Mikan smiled.**_

_**She answered, "Well, I'm grateful that they did my job of comforting you because you're really a handful.**_

"_**You're being mean again!" Mikan pouted.**_

"_**Remember to smile aho! I told you to smile more, you look 10x uglier when you don't smile," She said.**_

"_**Hotaru!" She hugged me tightly like there was no tomorrow.**_

"_**Get away from me. Those baka germs…" She struggled playing with her.**_

_**End of Flashback no.3**_

* * *

_**Flashback no. 4**_

_**After playing with her best friend, she went home. She opens the door expecting her favorite maid's greeting when she comes home but that was not the case. She trembled as she saw the bloody scene in front of her.**_

"_**Sakura-sama! Run! Don't let them get you!" A black-haired woman said as she was clutching her stomach and coughing blood while being held back with her hair by a long white-haired man.**_

"_**B-but I can't leave you and father behind Risa-nee-chan! You both need to come with me so the hospital can tend your heavy wounds!" A brown-haired 5 yr old girl cried.**_

_**The mysterious man smirked and thrown the black-haired woman, known as Risa, straight into the wall and leaving her unconscious, "You should've listen to her, little kitty."**_

"_**D-Doushite? What did we ever do to you?!" The little girl yelled, sobbing endlessly.**_

"_**Simply nothing, your mother just owed something to me," The man walked towards her.**_

_**The girl panicked, "Don't come near me! I said don't come near me!"**_

_**Then, a sudden force overthrown the man and the girl took this chance to escape to her friends' house.**_

_**End of Flashback no. 4**_

* * *

_**Flashback no. 5**_

_**The girl ran as fast as she could. She planned to go to her best friend's house but her house was too far away so she went to her crimson-eyed friend. She knocks on the door and saw the blond-haired boy open.**_

"_**Mikan, what are you doing here? It's pretty late already," the blond said.**_

"_**Please help me! Onegai!" Mikan pants and gasps for air.**_

_**The crimson-eyed boy appeared at the door, "What happened?"**_

_**Before she could reply, men in black suits appeared. They started to grab Mikan.**_

"_**Natsume!!" The girl screamed while she was struggling from those men.**_

_**He yelled back angrily, "Let go of me! Mikan!!"**_

"_**Mikan!!" the blond-haired boy also yelled.**_

_**We all yelled each other's name while struggling from those people until we were knocked unconscious.**_

_**He whispered, "No…Mikan…" Then, tears flowed on his cheeks.**_

_**End of Flashback no.5**_

End of Mikan's mind.

* * *

Each flashbacks and memories were returning. As it finished, her glowing eyes returned back to normal.

"Mikan? Are you alright now?" Yuu asked.

Mikan slowly gets up and holds onto the wall.

She muttered, "I remembered…"

"I remembered it all!" Mikan continued.

She smiled at her best friend and tears were running down her cheeks. She hugged Hotaru tightly, "I remembered it all Hotaru…I remember…"

Hotaru hugged her back and a tear was threatening to fall, "I'm glad Mikan…"

Hotaru pulled back and gets her baka gun.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Baka, making me invent the Cat Bell DM Projector. Sigh, I'll forgive you, but you me 2000 rabbits." Hotaru spoke.

"Mou, Hotaru is the same as always," Mikan smiled.

A voice interrupted, "Oi. When are you going to stop ignoring us?"

Mikan widened her eyes and looked at the voice's direction, "Natsume! Ruka!"

Mikan ran towards them and hugged them both to the ground, "I missed the both of you."

"You're crushing us Mikan," Ruka sweatdropped.

Mikan stood up, "Gomen, Ruka-pyon."

"So this is the two persons that you were supposed to introduce," Hotaru said.

Natsume replied, "And she's the best friend that we suppose to meet."

The both of them glared at each other intently.

Mikan scratched her head, "Yeah…"

Then, she looked down, "But I'll never be the same…I'm not human anymore."

Ruka reassured her, "But you'll always be the Mikan we knew."

Mikan smiled, "Arigato minna."

The class was shocked by the revelation.

"I knew the three of you had a past with her," Koko smiled cheekily.

**BAKA!**

"It's because you were reading our minds, idiot," Hotaru glared at him.

Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight, "What a tragic past! With Natsume and Ruka, it can be romantic too! Love triangle from the past brought to the present again!"

Ruka blushed furiously, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume's only reply as he blushes slightly, his eyes covered by his bangs.

**-CLICK-**

"Nice blush you two," Hotaru comments while taking pictures of them.

Kitsuneme shrugs, "Back to normal…"

Wrong Kitsuneme. It's not yet back to normal, it's just getting started.

* * *

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY AGAIN, OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY,

"Master, a blast of energy was reported from Tokyo headquarters near Gakuen Alice," An underling reported.

'So she was able to figure it out, but regaining her memories will do no good,' the man smirked.

The man replied, "Send XD230 in."

Knowing who he was talking about, he called 'XD230'.

"Master, why did you send me for?" A silver-haired person asked.

"Ah, XD230, I want you to get close to this person inside the academy," the man ordered as he gave him a folder and a picture of a raven-haired person.

The silver-haired person smirked, "Understood"

The man reminded, "Use your real name this time…not your code name in the corps."

END OF CHAPTER…TBC

* * *

ZUKI: Thx for reading…Please read and review

SV: You know…I can feel your sadness right now.

ZUKI: How would you know?

SV: Your tone of voice…

ZUKI: Well, it's none of your business.


	7. Chapter 6: A loss part 1

* * *

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 6: A loss…part 1

SV: This is surprising; you made it a lot earlier.

ZUKI: I don't know why, but I got the sudden urge to type more.

SV: That's good, more appearance for me.

ZUKI: Just when were you self-centered?

SV: I'm not.

ZUKI: Well, nevermind. Just do the disclaimer.

SV: The aho doesn't own GA or its characters.

ZUKI: You really like to insult me huh?

SV: Not really, I love it.

ZUKI: Sigh, on with the story.

* * *

_Recap_

"_Master, a blast of energy was reported from Tokyo headquarters near Gakuen Alice," An underling reported._

'_So she was able to figure it out, but regaining her memories will do no good,' the man smirked._

_The man replied, "Send XD230 in."_

_Knowing who he was talking about, he called 'XD230'._

"_Master, why did you send me for?" A silver-haired person asked._

"_Ah, XD230, I want you to get close to this person inside the academy," the man ordered as he gave him a folder and a picture of a raven-haired person._

_The silver-haired person smirked, "Understood"_

_The man reminded, "Use your real name this time…not your code name in the corps."_

_End of Recap_Another day was added in the academy. Our once stoic brunette, who returned to normal already, was happily skipping to class. As she makes her entrance, she greeted everyone with her cheery voice.

* * *

"Ohayo Minna-san!"

Some of her classmates were unused to the greeting since her real attitude was new to them and it was still a great shock. Few replied like it was nothing while others ignored, namely Hotaru and Natsume. After her first greeting, she went to Hotaru.

"HOTAAAARRUUUUUU!!!!!" She yelled as she tried to glomp at her.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Mou, Hotaru stop it. It won't hurt you know," Mikan pouted.

Hotaru said nonchalantly to herself ignoring Mikan, "Hmm, needs upgrade."

"Hidoi!" Mikan replied to her comment. (Hidoi: Mean/meanie)

After that, she went to her seat and greeted Natsume and Ruka.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!"

"Ohayo Mikan."

"Hn."

Mikan sighs at Natsume's reply, "You really changed greatly Natsume."

Natsume mutters, "What do you think? After I've been through…"

"I know, but I'll try to pull you out from that darkness…I'll rescue your sister as well" Mikan replied, staring at the board.

"How could you get me out when you're in darkness yourself," Natsume retorted.

Mikan smiled at him, "I can push you out from the inside, since you're only temporary…"

Ruka looked at the both of them worriedly especially at Mikan, "What do you mean by that Mikan?"

"Can't you see Ruka? I'm already bounded to darkness, I'm permanent…" Mikan simply said, making the conversation as its end.

Then, a blond-haired and purple-eyed teacher entered.

"Ohayo, my darling little students!" He smiled.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Who are you and what have you done to Narumi-sensei?" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru-chan, why is it so strange seeing me not in my costume?" Narumi cried.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru answered, "Don't call me like we're close."

Narumi sighed and smiles, "Nevermind my outfit for a while, I'm here to introduce you to a new student. Come in."

A silver-haired boy with midnight blue eyes, wearing a silver earring on his right ear, entered.

"Hi. Watashi wa Hiro Mizuki desu. My Alice is Shape Shifting Alice. I'm a Triple Star and I'm in Special Ability Type." He introduced himself as he smiles politely.

"I, Sumire Shouda, declare the fan club to be renamed from Natsume-Ruka Fanclub to Natsume-Ruka-Hiro Fanclub," the green perm-haired girl shouted.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed.

Natsume was about to use his fire alice when Mikan used her copied water alice and drenched the screaming fan girls, "Jeez, you were making my ears bleed to death, be glad I only soaked you or I could've drowned if you all get more annoying."

"Who do you think you are?" Sumire pointed at her.

Mikan yawns and ignores her, "Hey Hotaru, do you have any special ear muffs that could block any noise?"

Hotaru gives her panda ear muffs, while wearing one on herself already, "Here. Oh and your debt increases to 500 rabbits."

"Sure," Mikan replied and uses the ear muffs.

As Hotaru breaks the fourth wall, "Panda Ear Muffs, used for blocking noise or used to avoid disturbances such as screaming annoying fans only for 500 rabbits."

Everyone sweatdrops except certain persons, Narumi interrupted, "Uh Imai-san, please continue that later."

No answer from Hotaru.

"Okay Minna! Who wants to be Hiro's partner?" Narumi asks.

Every fan girl of his raised their hands, hoping to be picked.

Hiro spoke and smiles politely as he looks at Mikan, "Can I choose the brown-haired girl by the window?"

Mikan sensed the stare that he was giving and removes the ear muffs, "Did you say something?"

"Uh, Mikan-chan, Hiro-kun wants to be your partner," Narumi stated.

Mikan stood up and teleported near him and shows her hand as she smiles, "Nice to meet you Mizuki-san, Watashi no namae wa Mikan Sakura desu."

Hiro took her hand and shakes it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san."

The hand-to-hand contact made someone jealous as the temperature of the classroom rises but Mikan notices it and nullifies his alice.

"I guess that's it then, Hiro-kun just sit beside Imai-san next to the window, adieu!" Narumi said as he walks out from the class.

Hiro started to walk to his seat but made a quick stop to Mikan and mutters softly, "Be careful Sakura-san, someone might take something away from you."

Mikan's eyes narrowed, 'Take something away from me?'

Unfortunately, no one noticed her strange reaction.

Mikan turned to face his direction, 'What does he mean by that? Just who are you, Hiro Mizuki?'

She stared at him in a confused state while Hiro just smiled back at her.

Then, the class bell rings and the door suddenly open.

Everyone looked at the door and saw Youichi approaching Mikan into a hug, "Mikan-nee-chan, I heard your memories came back."

Mikan snapped out her thoughts and replied, "Uh, that's right You-chan."

Youichi pulled Mikan towards her seat which was next to Natsume while pulling he notices the new student so after Mikan took her seat and putting Youichi on her lap, he tugs Mikan's blouse and points at him.

Mikan nodded in understanding, "He's Hiro Mizuki, a new student."

Youichi whispers but made it loud enough to be heard by Natsume, "Nee-chan, I feel strange something from him."

"Don't worry Youichi," Mikan pats his head.

Natsume thought, 'Yeah, there's something more about him than meets the eye.'

Hotaru stood up, "Mizuki, you owe me 1000 rabbits for sitting beside me."

Then, she goes to Mikan and said, "Mikan, be careful around him."

Mikan nods and stood up as well, "Who wants to go to central town?"

Yuu and the others agree while Natsume and Ruka were being drag by the inventor again.

Hiro goes towards them and asks, "What's central town?"

"Oh right, you're supposed to be my partner, well, central town is a shopping district where people sell Alice-made items, I could tour you around," Mikan offered.

"Thanks!" Hiro replied.

* * *

TBC...The end

ZUKI: That's the end of part 1.

SV: You could've made it longer.

ZUKI: I did warn all of you that I would speed this up.

SV: Well readers, as she wants me to say, Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: A loss part 2

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 7: A loss…part 2

ZUKI: This is the part two! Oh and BTW Thanks for all those who reviewed!

SV: At last, something to past time.

ZUKI: Uh, whatever. Well, this is the part two everyone! Some may be wondering that I should've connected them if I put up the second part that fast. Well I started the second part as soon as I can since the last chapter was boring and full with introductions only and I didn't connect it since I just had the idea at the last minute and I don't want to change the first one because it will take more time again so…that's the reason. Sorry if my drama here is not that good…since I lack the experience.

SV: Yeah and as she bores you more on her speeches, this airhead doesn't own GA or its characters.

ZUKI: Hey!

* * *

_Recap_

_Youichi whispers but made it loud enough to be heard by Natsume, "Nee-chan, I feel strange something from him."_

"_Don't worry Youichi," Mikan pats his head._

_Natsume thought, 'Yeah, there's something more about him than meets the eye.'_

_Hotaru stood up, "Mizuki, you owe me 1000 rabbits for sitting beside me."_

_Then, she goes to Mikan and said, "Mikan, be careful around him."_

_Mikan nods and stood up as well, "Who wants to go to central town?"_

_Yuu and the others agree while Natsume and Ruka were being drag by the inventor again._

_Hiro goes towards them and asks, "What's central town?"_

"_Oh right, you're supposed to be my partner, well, central town is a shopping district where people sell Alice-made items, I could tour you around," Mikan offered._

"_Thanks!" Hiro replied._

_End of Recap_

* * *

In central town, Mikan began her tour. They went from shop to shop since the two popular boys were dragged around by the inventor, they went along but the others got tired so they went back to the dorms earlier. They had a fun time except the mentioned persons. After going around, they eventually became tired so they went to rest by the fountain.

"That was fun, right Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Youichi climbs on her lap.

Hotaru replied, "Torturing the two was fun."

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Tch."

"Cruel. Oni." (Oni means demon)

"Thanks for touring me around Sakura-san," Hiro smiled.

"Nee-chan, I want howalon," Youichi said as he sat on Ruka's lap.

As soon as he said that, the water from the fountain grew out of control and splashed every one.

Ruka said, "Mikan, your water alice!"

"Huh? But it wasn't me!" Mikan shook her head.

Lamp posts and other benches unexpectedly lifted on air and attack them. Luckily they dodged in time.

"What's happening?" Hiro asked them.

"Mikan, your alice might be out of control," Natsume spoke.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel my alice getting out of control," Mikan retorted.

Hotaru asked, "Then, how do you explain this?"

More benches were thrown at them as they continue to dodge while Natsume tries burning them but no fire appears.

'What happened to my Alice? Is Mikan nullifying it?'

"I don't know!" Mikan said.

Then, a pet shop's window has been shattered, destroying cages and making the snakes escape. The snakes chased them with posts chasing them as well. Since, they were in panic; they accidentally split up into different directions. Ruka and Youichi were together, running away from one post and 2 snakes. He tried using his Animal Pheremone but it was no use.

'Why is my Alice not working? Mikan, what are you doing?'

With Natsume, three posts were chasing him and a snake.

'Kuso. Shimatta. My Alice is no use. That baka.'

With Mikan, five posts and three snakes were chasing her. She tries to fight and destroy it but her body seems to refuse.

'What am I going to do? Why won't my body react at all?'

'Is it an alice? I'll use nullifying then.'

She used her alice and all that was chasing her stopped.

'What alice was that? Anyways, I must find the others.'

With Hotaru, two posts and a snake were chasing her. She grabs her baka bazooka and shoots at them the snake slithered away. After knowing it has an effect, she continues to shoot until they were nothing chasing her.

'That idiot, she better be alright.'

Then, she started to look for others.

With Hiro, as soon as he was at a reasonable distance, the ones chasing him stopped. He smiles knowingly, "Ah, the games has started."

Unlucky for him, the inventor overheard him.

"I knew you were up to something," Hotaru glared at him.

Hiro smiles, "Imai-san, joining the festival I see."

"So you had a different alice all along," Hotaru said.

"Really? Why can I shape shift then?" Hiro turns into a wolf and turns back into human again.

Hotaru tooks out her baka gun and points it towards him, "Two alices? Just who the hell are you?"

Hiro's eyes started to glow purple and walks towards her, "You really want to save her, don't you?"

Hotaru shoots him but the bullet stopped and dropped on the floor. She trembled as she tries to shoot him again and again but same result happens.

Natsume met Ruka and Youichi as they continue to run away. Then, the posts and snakes stops.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

Ruka nods while Youichi trembled in his arms.

Mikan reassured and carries Youichi, "Don't worry Youichi, it's over now."

"If it wasn't you, whose alice was that?" Natsume spoke.

Mikan and Ruka shrugs.

Mikan looked for Hotaru, "Where's Hotaru?"

"She's not with us even Hiro," Ruka answered.

"You mean she wasn't with you?" Mikan panicked.

Youichi shook his head.

Mikan started to run, "Come on!"

Then, they followed her.

Hotaru trembled as she dropped her gun. Hiro stopped in front of her, eyes still glowing. He touched at her left cheek.

"You want her to be human again right? You want her to be saved from the permanent darkness that she's in right? No matter what costs it," Hiro smiled mysteriously.

'Don't look at his eyes!' Hotaru thought.

She struggled to close her eyes but his alice seems took over her so she looked at her eyes with fright. It was no use at all. She was manipulated.

"Yes, I want to save her…It's all for Mikan," Hotaru spoke.

Hiro pats her head, "Yes all for Mikan…"

Hotaru stood by his side when they heard a voice.

"HOTARU!" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru looks at her but she looked like she was in a daze.

Hiro spoke, "Irasshaimase Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san, and Hijiri-san."

"What did you do to Hotaru?" Mikan asked furiously.

Hiro shrugs, "I simply did what she wanted…"

Mikan gave a confused face.

He continued, "She wanted to save you, all because of you."

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "No! Hotaru, you don't have to! Don't get involved!"

"Sakura-san, she can't hear you, she's already under me, she's currently on the first stage now," Hiro said.

The sky started to darken.

"That's right Mikan, as long as I can save you, I can sacrifice myself," Hotaru smiled a ghostly smile.

A loud boom was heard

Hiro spoke once more, "If you really want to save her, you have to give up yourself by the Tokyo headquarters like a good kitten you are."

Another loud boom was heard.

Hotaru touches his shoulder and Hiro smiles, saying his last words before they disappear, "Do what you must do."

Mikan screamed and cried, "No! Hotaru! N-Not her!"

She looked above as if she was saying 'Why me? God, why me?' and the rain was released, as she continues to cry.

Natsume approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Mikan looks up and hugs and cries on Natsume, making him fall to the ground, as he hugs her back. Ruka paid no jealousy to this action because this was no time for it.

Mikan mutters, "This is my entire fault. I was reckless. I didn't even realize the situation or his warning and now I'm too late. I'm such an idiot!"

She continues to cry as the rain continues to pour on them.

Natsume spoke, "You're right, you are an idiot."

She stopped hugging and looked at him with teary eyes, "You're supposed to comfort me at a time like this you jerk!"

"You are an idiot, crying won't solve anything you know, stop mourning for something that can be solved, baka. So stop crying," Natsume simply said.

"Be more direct aho!" She said still on top of him as she pounded a fist on his chest.

Then, she laughed and smiled, "But thanks."

Natsume smirked, "Are you really that obsessed with me that you want to be on top of me forever?"

Mikan noticed and slapped him on the face, "You jerk."

She stood up and looked away while blushing as Natsume stands up.

Ruka suddenly laughed, "You still have a funny relationship you know?"

Mikan stared at him, looking very confused.

Youichi smiled and knows that it's going to be okay after all.

As Natsume just left them until Mikan snapped out and noticed Natsume was already far.

"Hey wait for me!" Mikan yelled as she runs towards him.

Ruka followed suit.

* * *

TBC…The end

ZUKI: Well that's the end for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

SV: Good job, Captain Obvious.

ZUKI: Thank a LOT, Sergeant JERK.

SV: Enough of this, just read and review.

ZUKI: What a miracle! You stopped giving comebacks now? –after a minute- Who are you and what have you done with the real SV you faker!

SV: Aho.

ZUKI: Oh wait it is you…

SV: Nevermind her…


	9. Chapter 8: Brother?

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 8: Brother?

SV: You got your enthusiasm back.

ZUKI: Not really.

SV: Then, why are you updating so fast.

ZUKI: Maybe, to make up the late update of chapters.

SV: Sigh…this thing does not own GA or its characters

ZUKI: Hello? I'm not a thing!

SV: Sure, whatever you say.

* * *

_Recap_

_Ruka suddenly laughed, "You still have a funny relationship you know?"_

_Mikan stared at him, looking very confused._

_Youichi smiled and knows that it's going to be okay after all._

_As Natsume just left them until Mikan snapped out and noticed Natsume was already far._

"_Hey wait for me!" Mikan yelled as she runs towards him._

_Ruka followed suit._

_End of Recap_

* * *

Far away from Gakuen Alice again, the woman tied into the chain was still suffering from the shocks, she was in her own thoughts as she cries for her daughter that she lost, regretting the day she asked help from that man.

_**Flashback**_

"_**That was the last job…" Yuka said to herself as she fell on her knees.**_

_**Tear drops started to pour from her eyes.**_

_**Yuka continued, "What will happen to my daughter?"**_

_**A long white-haired man approached her, "I seem to have overheard that you needed a job?"**_

_**Yuka looked at him and stopped her crying.**_

"_**I can give you one but there are certain conditions that you have to agree on," The man smiled.**_

_**Yuka stood up and was overwhelmed in joy, "Anything, Any conditions I'm willing to take!"**_

_**The man smiled and showed a contract, "You must sign this contract then."**_

_**Yuka willingly signed it, not reading its contents as she was too happy to notice the condition in the contract, which was probably the biggest mistake she had ever done.**_

_**After meeting this man, she worked diligently. She met many persons in the company and got along with them. She sends her money to father while her father was taking care of her daughter. She worked for five years straight, as her daughter grew up to be a very cheerful child, pure innocence but not until one day, the long white-haired man called for her.**_

"_**Yuka it's time to fulfill the conditions," the man said.**_

_**Yuka asked, "What were the conditions?"**_

_**The man smiled, "You have to give up your daughter Yuka."**_

_**Yuka narrowed her eyes, "But you di…"**_

"_**That was the conditions Yuka and if you try to get in the way, your daughter will be killed instantly…"**_

"_**What will you do to her? What will you do with Mikan?"**_

"_**Remember the project Yuka, the project that you worked hard for?"**_

"_**I thought that was meant for animals only! It wasn't meant for human!"**_

"_**There's nothing you can do Yuka…Nothing."**_

_**Nothing….**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She was still drowned on her own thoughts until a navy-haired man was unlocking her chains.

"Yuka…Snap out of it, we need to escape."

"Subaru, what are you doing? Don't get involved with this!"

The navy-haired man didn't pay heed to her reply, "I know where your daughter is."

"Huh?"

"She's currently in Tokyo, in that academy. I believe Kido has already made his move and contacted the Tokyo headquarters already."

"So the antidote and tools are heavily guarded there as of now." Subaru continued.

Yuka nodded and escaped with him immediately. When they were outside, Yuka used her alice to teleport them near Tokyo headquarters.

* * *

In a dark room with many screens, the long-white haired man smirked.

"The both of you are really predictable. I wonder if you could last in Tokyo headquarters."

Kido looked at the copy of the folder that he gave to Hiro before.

"Hmm? What's this? A coincidence? I wonder what's the look on his face when he founds out, this is really fun."

* * *

In Tokyo headquarters,

"Ah, Kido-sama was right…" Hiro said to himself while looking at a screen.

Hiro continued, "Imai-san, you can make use of yourself now, you start by catching those trespassers. They seem to have lost their way."

Hotaru nodded and went outside.

**Inside Hotaru's mind:**

**'So I'm still in the first stage, thank goodness...'**

**She smirked inwardly, 'I'll get out of this...I will.'**

**End of Hotaru's mind.**

As she was in a safe distance, Hiro followed her silently, smiling to himself.

"I'll keep myself entertained for the meantime. I got the feeling that something fun would be happening."

* * *

Back to Subaru and Yuka,

"Subaru, someone's coming," Yuka warned.

Subaru nodded but as soon as he looked back by the entrance a large bullet was heading towards him.

**BAKA!**

Luckily, he dodged it in time but he mistakenly came out of the bush.

This made Hotaru shocked.

"O-Onii-san?"

The pain in her head increased so she clutched her head.

"Imouto?"

TBC…The end

ZUKI: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed!

SV: That was quick.

ZUKI: Just shut up, I worked hard for that.

SV: -shrugs- Read and Review everyone.


	10. Chapter 9: A happy ending? Part 1

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 9: A happy ending? Part 1

ZUKI: Ah, finally I can see that this story is almost at its end.

SV: Key word: ALMOST

ZUKI: Just shut up will you! Oh and Minna! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to support!

SV: And Finally, I can be free.

ZUKI: Well, not really, I will still make you appear in my other fics!

SV: Sigh, as always, you scheming idiot…Well anyways, she/he/it doesn't own GA or its characters.

ZUKI: I'm a girl!!! BTW, in the chapter, when Mikan teleports them, she can only limit herself only a few miles since there's a barrier in the academy and her nullification won't work more than that and Mikan calls her grandfather, father because her grandfather had an alice of aging and made himself look young all the time but Mikan knew that. Sorry if I confused you with the flashbacks before.

SV: Whatever. Boring baka.

* * *

_Recap_

_Back to Subaru and Yuka,_

"_Subaru, someone's coming," Yuka warned._

_Subaru nodded but as soon as he looked back by the entrance a large bullet was heading towards him._

_**BAKA!**_

_Luckily, he dodged it in time but he mistakenly came out of the bush._

_This made Hotaru shocked._

"_O-Onii-san?"_

_The pain in her head increased so she clutched her head._

"_Imouto?"_

_End of Recap_

* * *

Meanwhile in the academy, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka have already made out of the academy. They escaped by making Mikan use her copied Doppelganger Alice and Disguise Alice for substitution and teleporting themselves outside which made Mikan exhausted.

Mikan gasped for air after they teleported.

Both the boys looked at her with worry.

"Mikan, daijobu ka?" Ruka asked.

"Daijobu Ruka-pyon, " Mikan replied.

Natsume responded, "You're not alright. Tell us the truth."

Mikan looked at him, "Gomenasai…I didn't tell you anything about it."

"About what Mikan?" Ruka asked.

Mikan explained, "Whenever I use any copied alice, my life span reduces…to put it simply, I have the fourth type of Alice."

Natsume understood it very well, "Then don't use it."

"Demo, we have to teleport again so we can hurry and rescue Hotaru!" Mikan insisted.

Natsume sighed, "This is the last time you can use any copied alice."

Mikan smiled and holds on to their hands tightly. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"We're here at the Tokyo head," Mikan whispers.

As they arrived, they heard voices nearby so they went to the source of the voices and found Hotaru with two other people.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled to catch their attention.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Subaru asked to her sister.

Hotaru was still in pain, ignoring it; she shoots to another bush which made Yuka appear.

Hotaru answered indifferently, "I'm here to protect the headquarters."

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as she arrives panting with the other two following.

Yuka stared at her with shock and relief at the same time. Shock, seeing her daughter right there in front of her and relief, knowing that she was safe. Yuka quickly ran to her daughter, as she flinches every step. Even though, Subaru healed her, the shock from the chains was still very painful.

She hugged her tightly while crying, "I'm glad you're safe Mikan."

"Who…Who are you?" Mikan was getting confused by her actions.

"That's right, you never met me, I was completely working and never went home; I'm your mother Mikan," Yuka said.

"You're my mother that father was talking about?" Mikan said.

Yuka replied, "Yes and I'm sorry that I made you go through all those things…for putting you inside the darkness that you didn't deserve. I made a contract with the devil…"

"I understand," Mikan gave her forgiveness and hugged her back but quickly let go. She looked at Hotaru once again.

"Hotaru please snap out of it! Don't let him take over your mind!" Mikan said.

Ruka said, "Stop making Mikan worry Imai!"

"Imai, get out of his control or I'll force you!" Natsume said. (ZUKI: Natsume…(-_- '))

"Get out of there!" Subaru yelled.

Hotaru's shakes her head and clutches them. She screamed in agony.

**Inside Hotaru's mind:**

'**Mikan! Onii-san!'**

Mikan went near her but stopped as Hiro makes his entrance.

"It's too late now Mikan, she's completely under me and she already reached the final stage," Hiro smiles.

Hotaru, now standing still, opened her eyes and instead of her usual amethyst eyes, it was glowing purple.

"What did you do to Imai?" Ruka asked.

Hiro explained, "Well, originally I had two Alices, other than Shape shifting, I had the Manipulation Alice as well. Now my little kitty, let's go play with them."

Hotaru started to attack them with her baka bazooka but this was deflected by Mikan's barrier alice. This made Mikan more tired.

"Oi, baka! I told you don't use your copied alice!" Natsume yelled as he makes a fire wall between them and Hotaru and Hiro.

Hiro smirked and manipulated the fire towards Ruka which Mikan nullified.

* * *

Subaru couldn't do anything; his alice was useless in fighting. He couldn't save her sister. He was in a daze.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Don't you get her involve in this dad! She's got nothing to do with this! I know you're hating Hotaru right now because she resembles mom, but you don't have to give her away just like that! She's your daughter for God's sake! You don't need anyone to carry you're vengeance!" Subaru yelled.**_

_**Her dad got angry and punches him, "But Kido can help me kill that woman!"**_

"_**Then…Then…He can take me instead! Instead of Hotaru, I can work for him," Subaru decided.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'Everything I did was worthless…' He thought.

Yuka went beside him, "Although I'm very worried about Mikan, I believe in her. I believe in them. They can save her. Just believe in those children."

Subaru looked at the fight and became reassured.

* * *

Back to the fight, Natsume uses his fire again but it went against him. The same thing happened to Ruka but Mikan quickly nullified their Alice. The same process happens as they try to dodge the raining , Ruka got hit. Mikan was getting tired of it and got mad.

"I'll use my alice no matter what you say Natsume, I'm tired of this!" Mikan shouted.

She continued, "I'll handle this."

Mikan made a barrier around Natsume and Ruka and went towards Hotaru. She teleported in front of her but as genius as Hotaru was, she used her horse foot glove and punched Mikan in the stomach but Mikan didn't choose to move, she gripped Hotaru's hand tight and used her voice pheromone alice but was stopped with the deer foot glove and flew away. Mikan stood up from the ground and coughs. Hiro didn't give her time and charged at her, shape-shifted into a fox. Mikan dodges each lung that Hiro gives but unfortunately Hotaru targeted her and shot her on the back with her baka cannon.

"Mikan! Cease this barrier right now!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan spoke, "No, I don't want you to get hurt!"

She stood up one more time. She used her doppelganger alice and duplicated herself into three. The real Mikan went to Hotaru while the others stalled Hiro. As Mikan teleported behind Hotaru, she used her ice alice and froze Hotaru's feet on the ground. Mikan made another copy of herself and held Hotaru's arms. Hotaru tried to struggle but it was no use. Mikan used her hair and wrapped it around Hotaru as the copy vanished. Mikan puts her hand on Hotaru's forehead and nullified the manipulation alice. After that, Hotaru fainted. Mikan retracted her hair back to normal, removed the ice and caught Hotaru.

"I'm glad you're okay Hotaru," Mikan said as she teleported her to Subaru's arms.

The doppelgangers disappeared and now it was between Hiro and her.

Hiro shape-shifted a rock into a sword, "I guess it's you and me now."

Mikan smirked, "No it's only me."

An ice sword pierced through him and blood came out of his mouth.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "When did you…"

"One doppelganger was hiding," Mikan simply stated and the doppelganger who held the ice sword used the disintegrate alice.

The only remains of Hiro were dust, only dust.

Mikan removed the barrier and walked towards Natsume and Ruka.

"It's finally over…" Mikan smiled and coughs out blood.

"Mikan!" Ruka said.

"Baka youjo! I told you…" Natsume was cutted off.

Mikan replied, "Save it Natsume, It's finally over…"

A sound of laughter was heard, "Not quite M14G8…Not quite."

Then a long white-haired man appears.

TBC…The end

ZUKI: Hmm, the next chapter is going to be the last.

SV: Yeah…

ZUKI: So what are you waiting for?

SV: Mendokuse…Please Read and Review.

ZUKI: Arigatou gozaimasu!


	11. Chapter 10: A happy ending? Part 2

Dark Angel: M14G8

Chapter 10: A happy ending? Part 2

ZUKI: Last chapter…ah, finally…Well reviewers, thanks for completely supporting this all the way!!

SV: Won't you make a sequel though?

ZUKI: I'll think about it. If there are reviews for a sequel, I might but if not…maybe just an epilogue..i MIGHT make though

SV: Jeez, you're working hard…although most of the time you're lazy.

ZUKI: -shrugs- A new year's resolution perhaps? Not really, I'm just in the mood, although I don't receive that much review already…figures, some of my first reviewers got tired of waiting that's why…I should've made this sooner.

SV: -yawns- Enough with the speech. This utterly boring girl here does not own GA or its character; complete rights are to its mangaka or author, Higuchi Tachibana.

ZUKI: I love you all!!!

* * *

REMINDER: MIKAN WAS IN A PONYTAIL WHILE BATTLING AND SAVING HOTARU ALL ALONG!!

* * *

_Recap_

"_It's finally over…" Mikan smiled and coughs out blood._

"_Mikan!" Ruka said._

"_Baka youjo! I told you…" Natsume was cutted off._

_Mikan replied, "Save it Natsume, It's finally over…"_

_A sound of laughter was heard, "Not quite M14G8…Not quite."_

_Then a long white-haired man appears._

_End of Recap_

* * *

Yuka narrowed her eyes, "You're not taking her away again Kido!"

Yuka was about to fight him but stopped by her daughter's barrier alice.

"All of you stand back!" Mikan shouted sternly.

She continued, "I'll finish this, once and for all."

Mikan looked at the man full with remorse.

Kido smiled maliciously, "Full of confidence I see…"

"You won't get away with ruining all our lives Kido, hell will pay!" Mikan said, while taking her ponytail off and letting her hair fall down freely.

Kido laughed, "Do you really think you could stop me with that imperfect body of yours?"

When they were having a conversation, Natsume and Ruka was confused at first as they heard what Kido had said being her an imperfect person.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "What did he mean by that?"

"I-Imai! You're alright!" Ruka said.

Hotaru spoke again, "That doesn't matter and answer my question!"

Subaru stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting right now before answering, "You did know she was unstable right?"

Hotaru nods in response.

"Her unstable state makes her grow weaker as she uses her body more and if she will go beyond her limits with her fourth type of Alice…she'll..." Subaru paused.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume narrowed their eyes.

'Please…don't say that word.' Hotaru thought as she realizes of what was he about to say.

Natsume's head was filled with worry, 'No Mikan…couldn't possibly.'

'No…M-Mikan…' Ruka trembled slightly.

Subaru sighed heavily, "She'll die."

Yuka was already in a brink of tears until she couldn't hold it anymore and lets it all out.

Hotaru's cold façade broke and tears fell out, "Mikan! Stop! Please stop!"

* * *

Mikan heard Hotaru's shout. She looks at her and smiles then mouthed out to her, "It'll be fine, and don't worry too much."

Kido spoke, "Let's start shall we?"

After speaking the last word, his body started to react weirdly. His whole body was starting to get larger; his arms grew more muscles than an average human. All of it made him look like a monster.

Mikan was disgusted but tried to shrug it off as she lunges her first attack. Her speed was inhuman that you barely see her move. She went to left his side and kicked but Kido's hand caught her foot and throws her away like a rag doll, into a tree.

"Is that the only thing you've got?" Kido stated.

Mikan gritted her teeth, "I'm not done yet you freak!"

Mikan resorted to alice as she used her teleportation and went on behind. Then, she makes a doppelganger on each side of Kido, Four copies in total. The first one used the Ice Alice and froze all his leg unto the ground. The second and third kick him downwards, the fourth uses the earth alice and makes an earth quake making him bury in the ground. The real Mikan went on his head, twisted it, made him swallow a chip, then jumps far away and used her explosion alice, as he exploded into bits.

* * *

Mikan was all bloody after the explosion, fully knowing her work was done, she deactivated the barrier alice and went back to the others again. She quickly rushed to Hotaru and hugged her. Hotaru cried and said.

"Mikan you idiot! You made us all worry!"

Mikan smiled to make her happy, "I'm alright! See! I won't die!"

But as she says this, she collapsed into the ground. Hotaru's body shook all over, "No…"

Yuka puts her head on her lap and cries, "Mikan!"

Subaru tried to heal her but it was not working at all.

Mikan opens her eyes slightly and coughs outs as blood trickled down from her mouth, "That's enough…I don't want all of you to give more pain."

Natsume went over her and looked down, "But doing all this, you're doing the opposite…"

Tears slowly dripped on her face from Natsume's eyes

Drip

Drip

Drip

He continues, "You idiot! You're leaving me again!"

He sits on the ground and puts her head on his lap.

Ruka's eyes were already overshadowed by his bangs and couldn't utter a word as he cries silently.

Mikan smiles, still having the blood trickling, she puts her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, "Natsume, I will always be by your side…Always."

And her hand drops on the cold ground, as rain started to pour down on them again.

Natsume shouted, "Mikan!"

Subaru spoke, "She…"

"No…I can still save her there's still a very faint heart beat…I want to save her!" Yuka said.

Then, she puts her hands on Mikan and blue glows from it.

"No Yuka! You can't! If you give her your life force with the life alice then you'll die!" Subaru said.

Yuka smiled, "As long as my daughter lives, I'll sacrifice anything…for my Mikan."

After the process, Yuka fell dead on the floor with a smile on her face and Mikan woke up.

"What happened? I thought…" Mikan was stopped as she saw her mother's body on the floor.

Mikan looked at her mother's fallen body, "Mom…"

Mikan looked away, stopping herself from crying and she stared into the sky, "This is a mother's sacrifice…Arigatou…mother."

Hotaru hugged her, "I thought there's going to be one less idiot here…baka."

Subaru remembers something, "Mikan...I guess you won't be needing the antidote and tools from the Tokyo headquarters huh?"

Ruka gasped, "You mean she's normal again?"

Subaru nodded, "Yuka used her life alice and gave her a new life…which restored her body to normal."

Mikan cried in tears of joy, "Did you hear that minna? I'm normal again! Normal!"

Natsume smirked, "Aho, you were never normal…considering with that head of yours filled with nothingness."

Mikan twitched angrily, "You jerk!"

She jumps on Natsume and they fell onto the ground. Mikan smiled at him, "But you're my jerk of course."

Natsume smirked, "And you're my idiot…"

He hugs her waist tightly as Mikan confessed, "Daisuki Natsume…"

"Daisuki da Mikan…" Natsume whispers.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Three shots were given to the each of them by the infamous Hotaru.

"You idiots…don't you go mushy here, and Yuka still needs the condolence," she stated.

The both of them stood up while blushing.

"Wa-Wakateru…" Mikan pouted. ((Wakateru – I know that!) ZUKI: Not sure if that's really the correct the word…Gomen)

Mikan uses her create alice and made a beautiful white dress for her mom with her special coffin that is protected safely. After that, they buried her.

Mikan looked at it and murmurs to herself, "I hope you're happy mom…Thank you."

'Yuka…this was your mission all along,' Subaru thought.

Then, as they pay their condolence, Ruka suddenly grabbed Hotaru's hand, unnoticeably to others but to him and Hotaru only. Then, Hotaru blushed slightly but quickly calmed down and smiled a small smile back at him.

Well, that's what Hotaru and Ruka thought but unfortunately, Mikan and Natsume saw this.

Mikan tells this to Natsume loudly but had an act of whispering, "Look at those cute couple…"

Natsume smirked and replied, "Yeah, and the girl said that no mushy things was allowed."

Hotaru became pissed.

**BAKA! BAKA!**

"You'll pay for that you idiots!" Hotaru said as she chases them around with her baka bazooka as the both of them dodges skillfully. (ZUKI: Mikan had training too you know despite of her being a humanoid in the past…)

Subaru walked over to Ruka and pats him on the shoulder. Then, Ruka turns around, "You better take of her or ELSE!"

Ruka shivered and nodded as he saw an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

THE END…REALLY? MAYBE…

* * *

ZUKI: Yep! I decided it to be happy ending…or so you thought, there might be a SEQUEL…it depends on my imagination…Muahahaha!!!

SV: Sorry Minna! She ate some chocolate just now. So please review for my sake, she's crazy right now…

ZUKI: I'm not crazy you idiot! I'm INSANE!!! Muahahaha!!!

SV: Gomen and Thank you for the supporters who continues to support the story!!! Just review for now! She might rethink it more and do a sequel! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Happy New Year!!! Late I mean…

ZUKI: I WANT MORE CHOCOLATES!!!!! -THOUGHTS: CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE,CHOCOLATE, EPILOGUE, SEQUEL, CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE-

Zuki faints.

SV: -shrugs- Well...she melted down I think.


	12. THE FINAL DECISION: AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

ZUKI: I've decided!

SV: Decided what?

ZUKI: If I'll be making either a sequel or an epilogue…

SV: And?

ZUKI: Well, I think I would be making an epilogue.

SV: Any…reasons?

ZUKI: A sequel might be good but I can't do it simultaneously with my upcoming new story!!! So I'll only do the epilogue and WILL BE posted on the weekend…And I've got an exam coming next week.

SV: So what's this story all about, another dumb one?

ZUKI: Hey! My stories are not dumb! Here's the summary:

**Make a Wish!**

**SUMMARY: "You've been taken care of all along? And I was worrying about you! You BAKA!" 'I'll be the matchmaker then and with my alice, it'll be so easy! I won't make it direct though.' "Mi-kun, you're so selfish!"**

ZUKI: Well, I might change the title because it's only temporary until I make a better title. And the summary is not really good, still having hard time with that as well. But the Mi-kun part will be interesting since you don't know which GA character it is…but you'll know soon enough after one/two chapters excluding the prologue!!! I'll be posting it after posting this note in a few more minutes…

SV: Speeches again huh?

ZUKI: Just shut up! Well Ja ne! I hope you enjoy my new story and the upcoming epilogue on the weekend! Arigatou for all those who supported!


	13. Epilogue

ZUKI: Sorry for the late epilogue! I got exams and chicken pox that's why…gomenasai!

SV: Blah…blah…Just shut up I'm feeling irritated right now.

ZUKI: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer already and I'll be satisfied.

SV: Don't you think I know that? Anyways…Zuki doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

_Epilogue: 10 years later…_

In the midst of September, a family of four with another family of three went somewhere to visit someone.

The family of three is waiting by a temple and the woman in the family was becoming more irritated because the other family was late. This family consists of a blond-haired man, a raven-haired woman and their little boy which is the combination of the woman's hair which was raven and the man's eyes which was cerulean blue.

Then, the family of four came which consists of a raven-haired man who was holding a brunette little girl with crimson eyes, a brown-haired woman who was holding a raven-haired little boy with crimson eyes who is the twin brother of the little girl.

The brown-haired woman lets go of her child's hand and runs toward the raven-haired woman, "Hotaru! I missed you so much!"

When she came near, Hotaru points a gun at her…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You dummy…we just met yesterday, Baka Mikan," Hotaru replied.

"Mou..Even so, well anyways where's your son?" Mikan said.

Mikan noticed their child, "Wow so this is little Kouta! Wow he got your eyes Ruka-pyon!"

The blond-haired man answered, "When would you stop calling me that?"

Mikan ignored Ruka's protest about the nickname, "Hi! Kouta, My name is…"

"Mikan Sakura, the idiotic best friend of my mother…You better get away you idiot or I'll shoot you," Kouta cuts her off and point a miniature version of her mother's gun.

Mikan backs off, "But he got your attitude Hotaru…which is bad."

The raven-haired man spoke, "Oi. Polka dots, how long are you going to ignore us?"

"Natsume…Would you stop the name calling?" Mikan pouted.

Natsume smirked, "Not in a million years…"

"Oi. Kaa-san, I thought we were going to see someone…so hurry up…" The raven-haired little boy lighted a small fire ball.

"Ah…Natsume! What have you been teaching little Kaname-kun!" Mikan shouted.

Then the fire ball went to the tip of Mikan's hair.

Mikan quickly nullified it, "We better go…"

The brunette little girl walked up to her, "Mou, Kaa-san aren't you even going to introduce us to the other family?"

"Oh yeah Nami-chan, Kaname-kun…This is your aunt Hotaru and uncle Ruka. This is their child Kouta-kun!" Mikan introduced.

Nami and Kaname went up to Kouta, but Nami chose to speak first and smiled, "Hi Kouta-kun! My name is Nami Hyuuga! I have the alice of Fire, Nullification and SEC!"

Kaname chose to speak next, "Kaname Hyuuga…Same alice as the idiot"

A faint blush appeared when Nami smiled, "K-K-Kouta Nogi…Animal P-Pheremone and I-I-Invention alice"

Natsume smirked, "So his attitude is not completely Imai's huh?"

The adults laughed but stopped because the next thing that happened was…

Nami jumped on Kouta, "You're so cute! So I'm gonna be your best friend forever!"

Kouta became beet red, "G-G-Get off me…your b-b-baka germs will transfer t-to m-me!"

Kaname smirked and pats Kouta's head, "Better take care of her…or I'll castrate you and burn you to ashes…"

"We better end this now or we will never get there…" Ruka suggested.

Hotaru agreed and carried Kouta while Mikan carries the twins.

As for Ruka and Natsume, they followed as they talked about their current family, more on Ruka's part actually.

* * *

Then, they finally arrived at a Sakura tree.

"I thought we're going to visit someone not something…"Kaname said.

Mikan smiled at him sadly, "We are visiting someone Kaname-kun…It's your grandmother"

This simple statement silenced him and the children understood what she meant.

All of them stayed silent and serene as a large breeze past through them.

'Here they are Kaa-san…your grand children, even though you're very far away from us…I know that you're watching and shining upon us like the stars…Thank you…Kaa-san…'

Mikan puts a bouquet of flowers near the Sakura tree while each of them gave their condolence.

"Alright everyone let's go…"Mikan spoke and all of them went away from the Sakura tree.

Unknown to them, Yuka's spirit was watching over them, sitting on a branch. As another breeze came by, Yuka smiled.

'Mikan, I'll protect all of you for eternity…'

* * *

ZUKI: Thank you for reviewing minna! That's the last one! Thanks for the support! Though this is my first epilogue…I hope you continue to support my other stories as well…

SV: *sleeps*


End file.
